


The Black

by IDontEvenExist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coma Emile Agreste, Dead Emilie Agreste, Gen, Peacock Emilie Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontEvenExist/pseuds/IDontEvenExist
Summary: Emilie Agreste has been gone for a while, this is where she's been.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Black

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a few months ago and have been working on it on and off since then. I'm finally finished and I'm really proud of it, hope you enjoy!

I sit in my favorite chair in my favorite room of the mansion. I haven't left in months, minutes, Centuries? This room is my favorite because of its large and many windows that let in the sunshine. I can't see anything outside them now, just the black. The black is like a void, an endless space of black water.

I don't leave the room, I don't understand the black.

The black covers the once hardwood floors with its slick texture, churning beneath me.

I don't leave the chair, I don't understand the black.

Sometimes the windows show me dreams or are they memories, I can't remember. I can't remember much anymore, not since I've been here. My memories slip from my fingertips like the black around me. 

I'm forgetting my name, I'm clinging on as hard as I can. 

"Emilie, Emilie, Emilie. Em-, what was I talking about?" 

"Nothing," the voice whispers. The voice is weird, I talk to it sometimes, but it only responds occasionally. I've named this voice, Voix. There's another voice, I call this voice Aimez, because of the loving things he says to me. Aimez never responds to me, he probably can't hear me. He's always saying that he loves me and we'll be together soon. I believe him. I wonder if Aimez is someone I knew in the past, before I was here, surrounded by the black. If I had the guts to step into the black, what would happen? Would I be able to go back to my old life, or would I die? The black is so menacing. 

A dream is being shown through the windows. It feels familiar like I've seen or experienced it before. Suddenly all familiarity is gone. 

There’s a man and woman standing on a rooftop. “What are they doing up there?” I ask to no one. “Watch,” Voix answers. As I look closer, I notice that they’re wearing elaborate costumes, as if they’re going to a masquerade ball. The man wears a purple suit with a butterfly broach and the woman wears a blue dress that is reminiscent of a peacock. They’re speaking to each other while walking, but I can’t hear them. The woman smiles at the man and takes off running. He follows after but not as fast. The woman runs, hopping from building to building in the dead of night. She has never been so carefree, so happy, so- 

This is Famili- 

“What was I thinking about?” 

“Watch,” Voix answers. 

The woman has a face of pure joy when it quickly slips from her face. She collapses. The man finds her there, unconscious, unresponsive and yells something over and over. I try to read his lips. 

“Emm, Emmi, Emmil-”

“Stop!” Voix shouts so loud my head aches.

The black bubbles and boils, rising slightly.

The dream is over.

Voix screams in my head, “Stop it!”

“You’re chatty today,”

Voix doesn’t answer, the black settles and flows like tides.

What day is it? It’s today, but has a day passed yet? I wish there was a clock in this room, I don’t want to be gone for too long. I’m sure I have someone I left behind, at least I hope there’s someone. I miss them even if I can’t remember. Soon, when I leave, I can join them. 

What if I can’t leave. What If I’m stuck in this chair surrounded by the black forever. Am I dead? Is this death? If it is, am I in hell? This isn’t exactly torture, but it isn’t fun. Maybe it’s a purgatory of some sort.

I don't want to be here.

The black rises higher.

The door is on the other side of the room. I could leave. The black churns below me.

"What are you?"

Shhhhhhhh, the black answers. Ask no questions, it says. It murmurs with voices. I can leave, I can leave if I step into the black and walk out that door. I brave the courage and dip a foot into the black, cold shivering up my spine. 

I remember,

I remember everything the black stole from me. The voices, the memories, the miraculous, the people, my family. I have to get back to Gabriel and Adrien, I have to get back before there's nothing left.

"STOP! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Voix screams.

I jump and my foot comes out of the black

The black boils and bubbles, voices whisper loudly in my ear.

I just lost my train of thought, 

"what was I thinking of?"

The black settles.

"Nothing," responds Voix.

A dream is being shown in the black.

It feels familiar, like déjà vu. I'm sure I've never seen it before. Two people are standing on a roof.

The black rises.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,   
> please leave your feedback or anything else you have to say in the comments,   
> I'd really love to hear from you.


End file.
